The City Of Proteger
by mariaisapanda
Summary: Set in a medieval world... Contains OMFG Its Jack And Dean, ItsWayPastMyBedtime, Crabstickz, danisnotonfire, AmazingPhil, Kickthepj, JacksGap, charlieissocoollike, nerimon and more :D Rated T to be safe. Enjoy xxx
1. Summary

**Hi this is a fan fiction I've been working on for a while now :D the first chapter is still a work in progress but I thought I'd put up the summary to see how people like it.**

**There are going to be sooooo many Youtubers in this, given time. Enjoy x**

**mariaisapanda :)**

* * *

The walls of the city of ... have kept its people safe for thousands of years. With King Jack and Queen Carrie ruling and the brave Knights Dan and Chris commanding the army, even the largest gathering of soldiers couldn't breach the stone castle. At least that's what they think...  
Charlie and Ben, exiled by King Jack for treason against the crown, believe they have a way in, to overthrow the royal family and to take ... For their own.


	2. Chapter 1

**So here's the first chapter :D hope you like it**

**mariaisapanda :)**

* * *

The two men cowered before him as he sat in his thrown. Their clothes were ragged and scruffy and their hair stuck up at all angles. Jack hated seeing them like this, they were his friends. A man with medium length brown hair stood to his left reading out a list of crimes, that was his brother Dean. Jack had warned his friends to stay out of trouble, even though he was king there was only so much trouble he could get them out of. He had made Dean in charge of security and discipline in Proteger when he was made king because he knew that his brother was fair and not too harsh on people.

Jack was barely listening to Dean as he rattled out the list, his eyes scanned the court room in front of him. Jack spotted two of his good friends Dan and Chris stood against the back wall dressed in their armour. Both of them were Knights and they were the ones Jack had chosen to lead the Protegian army. Before his father had died he had told him that he had to find the bravest men in all of the City to lead his army, and that's exactly what Jack had done.

He let his eyes wander more around the room and he spotted two more of his friends, Alex and PJ. They were stood right in the back corner of the courtroom with the rest of the servants, Jack felt a small pang of guilt every time he saw them stood there dressed in rags whilst he had a golden crown resting on his head. Just like he felt so bad whenever he visited the armoury and saw the conditions his friend Phil had to live in compared to him. Phil was the best blacksmith in all of Proteger and another close friend of Jacks but he still had to live with the rest of Proteger outside of the inner castle walls.

Jack must have zoned out because he suddenly felt a tugging on his arm and looked up to see the face of his beautiful wife looking at him.

"Jack!" She hissed.

"What Carrie?" Jack asked in whisper as she shook some of her golden curls out of her face.

"We're all waiting for you." She said looking back out across the courtroom. Jack looked out and realised that Dean had fallen silent and everyone was looking at his expectantly.

"Err... I... Uh..."

"Your Grace, we were just waiting on your counsel for the suitable punishment for these two" Dan spoke up from the back of the room, kneeling as he did so.

Jack shot him a grateful look. "Thank you, Sir Dan." he turned to Dean "and what do you suggest as head of security and punishment?"

"Well, your Grace. I was thinking due to the amount of crimes that have been committed I feel that a punishment of..." Dean's answer was cut short by the door at the back of the courtroom door swinging open and one of Dan and Chris's men running in holding a scroll.

The man rushed up into the middle of the room in front of the two men on trail and knelt. "Forgive me Your Highness, but I bring a urgent scroll from our neighbouring city, Serian. I was informed that it needed to be read during the trail of these two men."

"Very well" Jack said "Give the scroll to my brother to read out." The man nodded and stood to up to move over to Dean, he handed Dean the letter who opened it and quickly scanned the text. Deans face fell almost immediately and he looked up at Jack with worry filling his eyes.

"It says: To whom it may concern, a letter was received and taken into our custody after the man it was sent to was arrested on suspicion of treason. The text was encrypted but after questioning the suspect we were able to decipher it. The scroll explained in detail about a plan to attack Proteger in order to kidnap Queen Carrie and hold her for ransom."

Jack felt anger rise inside of him. "Who sent this letter? We will find them and have them tried and punished for treason!" Carrie placed her hand on the kings arm and gave him a quick smile to calm him down.

Dean cleared his throat, getting Jacks attention again. "Well actually, your Grace, you don't need to find them." He gestured towards the men knelt in the middle of the room.

Jacks crown suddenly felt heavier than it normally did. These two men, his friends. They had betrayed him. Jack reached for Carries hand and held it tightly in his.

"And... and what is the suitable punishment?" He managed to stutter out, trying to hold back any anger he might be showing.

Dean looked down and then across to the two men "Well according to ancient laws the punishment for treason is d...death..."

A muttering broke out through the courtroom and there was an ear splitting scream from the back of the room. Suddenly a hysterical young woman rushed forward through the crowd and up towards Jack and Carrie, two guards immediately seized her before she could get closer to them.

"NO! Please! Not death, anything but death!" She cried, still in the guards restraint.

"Bryarly?" One of the men in the middle of the room asked.

"Charlie! Why? Why would you want to?" She sobbed.

Charlie looked down at the ground just as Bryarly looked up to Jack and Carrie again.

"Please! Please, I beg of you. Don't kill him! Please don't kill him!"

Carrie looked at Jack "We have to do something."

"We can't Carrie, these are ancient laws. Even the king has no say in them."

"We can't make the innocent suffer. There must be something we can do!"

"There isn't."

Carrie reached up and placed a hand on Jacks cheek, turning his head so he looked her in the eyes. "Please." She whispered.

Jack racked his brains for an idea, any idea. He hated sentencing people to death, even if he didn't have a choice. There must be something that is close enough to death to count.

"Exile."

"What?" Carrie asked him.

"They'll be dead to us, won't they?" He asked Dean.

Dean looked thoughtful for a moment and then his eyes widened. "Yes! That would work."

"Exile it is then." Jack announced to the court. "Dean, would you please sentence these people."

"Certainly, your Grace." Dean turned to the court and spoke with a clear loud voice. "I, Dean Howard, Supervisor of security and punishment in the City of Proteger sentence you, Benjamin Cook, and you, Charlie Mcdonnell to a lifetime of exile. You will not be allowed inside these City walls for as long as you live and you will be immediately escorted out of Proteger."

Jack stood up "Court dismissed!" He nodded to Chris and Dan who both moved forward to escort Charlie and Ben out of the city as the rest of the court started shuffling towards the doors.

Carrie stood up and went over to Bryarly who was still being held by a guard. "Thank you." He saw her say to Carrie as sent the guard away and walked out of the room with her. "Thank you for saving him."

Jack looked back over towards the back doors where he spotted Chris and Dan holding onto Charlie and Ben. Ben was struggling violently against Dan and as he whirled around he noticed Jack watching them.

"You think we won't try now?" Ben shouted to the king. "You think we won't take Queen Carrie from you? If I were you, king, I'd keep your precious Queen as close to you as possible!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Hi, sorry I haven't updated in a while :/**  
**Anyway I've realised that this story is going to jump around quite a bit, with there being so many characters to fit in and everything. If any of it doesn't quite make any sense just leave a review and I'll probably try to rewrite that part. :D Enjoy xx**

* * *

Jack sat bolt upright. Panting slightly he glanced around the room he had been sleeping in. The bed was large and comfy and hung all around him were intricately embroidered drapes. Jack felt movement beside him and looked round to see Carrie asleep. Relief washed over him and he smiled to himself. She was safe, that was the one thing he cared about most and also the one thing he was most scared of.

Ever since that day he had been having nightmares, unable to forget what Ben had said to him. Unable to forget how a person who he trusted so well had betrayed him and threatened to kidnap his Queen. A threat that still hung in the air and around Jack, giving him sleepless nights and awful nightmares.

Carrie stirred beside him and he suddenly shivered, realising that he was covered in cold sweat. He sighed and carefully shuffled out of the bed, making sure to tuck Carrie into the soft bed sheets. He looked back at her again before quickly dashing off to wash himself and find some clean things to wear.

Jack hated leaving Carrie alone, even within the castle he felt that he needed to keep her safe. Dan, Chris and Dean had assured him that even if Ben and Charlie managed to get back into the city, they wouldn't be able to get into the castle. But Jack still didn't fully trust anyone except Carrie, at least not anymore.

Jack hurriedly put on some fresh clothes and went back to his bed where he found Carrie sat up staring groggily at the drapes. She noticed Jack come back and smiled at him before yawning and laying back down. Jack slid into the bed and shuffled in closer to Carrie, taking her hand.

"Bad dream?" she asked him.

"The same one as always." he replied.

Carrie turned her head to look at Jack. "Jack, it's been two years. They'll be in a new city somewhere far away. If they were going to attack Proteger don't you think they would have done it by now?"

"Maybe, but they might just be waiting. I can't take that chance Carrie. I love you, I love you so much. I'm just so scared of losing you."

"I love you too." she squeezed his hand reassuringly "I'll be ok, remember that. We've got Dan, Chris and Dean to keep us safe."

"Yeah" Jack said looking at her.

"Exactly. Now come on and get some good sleep, I'll be right here." Carrie gave him a kiss and then snuggled her head into his shoulder, shutting her eyes when she heard Jacks breathing become relaxed and consistent.

* * *

The man was slumped against the wall, his hood covered up most of his bright red hair but a few tufts of the fringe were stuck out and covered his eyes. His breathing was slow and shallow as he waited for his companion. Soon he heard the sound of footsteps tapping on the damp ground and he looked up to see another man walking towards him. The other man sat down as well and shook down his hood.

"I hate having to meet up in places like this." he said looking round at the dark passage.

"Charlie, I've told you. They might still be watching us and they can't know were still meeting up."

"I know Ben, so anyway, I brought the letters." Charlie said pulling out a couple of crumpled pieces of paper. Ben carefully took them off him and began to read.

"This is perfect." Ben said, smiling to himself.

"How soon do you reckon?" Charlie asked the red head.

"Soon hopefully, we have almost everything we need."

* * *

Dan could hear the murmur of voices get louder as he neared the door to the meeting room. He had been summoned by Dean to discuss some suspicious activity that had been reported just outside of Proteger by a traveller who had come to stop the night. Dan didn't really know much else as the small scrap of parchment he had received only had a few quickly scrawled sentences on it.

As Dan got close to the room he recognised the voices coming from inside the room as Dean's and Chris'. He stopped outside and knocked on the large wooden door, the voices stopped and the door was pulled open by Dean who nodded at Dan and walked back over to the table. Dan went in, shutting the door behind him, and sat down on a chair next to Chris and Dean.

"Dan, we were just trying to work out what has happened. The traveler I mentioned in the note informed us of some of the thing he had heard whilst staying in a small village just outside the city walls. Apparently there were rumours about a plot to kidnap the Queen."

"What? Kidnap the Queen? No one in their right mind would try it!" Dan blurted out.

"You didn't let me finish. There were also reports of two suspicious looking men walking towards the same place at the same time every week. A local inn owner saw them out of his window, he said that one of them had red hair."

"Red hair...red hair...wait! You don't mean?" Dan asked the other two.

"That's what we were thinking" Chris answered "but we can't be sure."

"Then we'll send a couple of men to stay in the inn, a couple of men that would know their faces." Dan said.

"Which men though?" Dean questioned.

"We have then two that are stationed at the eastern gate, don't we?" Dan said to Chris. "They were there at the trial, they'll recognise them." Chris nodded.

"Very well." Dean said "we'll tell them first thing tomorrow and have them seen off by noon. They should make it by nightfall."

"Well then if that's everything." Chris said "I should be getting off."

Dan nodded "Yeah, me too. Goodnight fellas." he stood up to leave and Chris followed.

"Night!" Dean called after them.

"Goodnight." Chris replied.

Dean watched his two friends leave before getting up and walking over to a dresser at the side of the room. He took a key from a pocket on the inside of his cloak and unlocked one the drawers. Opening it he revealed a bundle of papers bound together by a strip of cloth and as he picked them up a small piece of parchment fluttered to the floor. Dean bent down to pick it up and when he turned it over he recognised it as a sketch of beautiful woman. The same woman who he had been exchanging letters with, but could only meet occasionally.

Dean looked sadly at the picture, it had been so long since they had last met. Ever since the day Ben and Charlie had been exiled Jack had ordered him to create better security for the City, making it almost impossible for him to sneak from the castle and see her. Dean knew he should find a wife of noble blood, he knew that it was expected of him. But he also knew that he loved her, like Jack loved Carrie, like his father loved his mother. He wanted her to be his wife, not the daughter or sister of a King somewhere else. He wanted to marry her. But he knew that that could never happen.

* * *

**Hope you liked that :) Anyway I have appeared at the bottom of this chapter to ask you guys who you think Dean's mystery woman should be? it can literally be anyone so either leave a review or PM me with your suggestions and I'll choose who I think is best :D lots of love xxx**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again :D its the Easter holidays so I might update a bit more than usual. Also I have a trip to a foreign land coming up and I won't be updating during that so I might as well make it up to you before hand. And thank you guys! I already have sooo many views and I'm only on the third chapter :D love you all xxx**

* * *

PJ pushed open the door to the kitchens and heaved a sack of potatoes in, dumping them on top of a pile of various other foods he'd had to carry from the supply shed. He heaved a sigh of relief as the weight of the potatoes left his arms, wiped his forehead on his sleeve and then turned to go and collect the last bag of potatoes that he needed from the supply shed. As PJ walked down through the vegetable gardens he glanced over at the training field to see Chris and Dan hacking away at some straw dummies as a group of guards looked on. Like the other men he watched how they both moved so fast and how precise each of their sword blows were. PJ longed to be over there with the guards, he wanted to be trained to fight instead of carrying food and washing clothes.  
When he was younger he used to spend all his time with Dan, Chris and Phil, they didn't get much chance nowadays but they were still the best of friends. He remembered how they would fight in the woods with sticks, pretending to go on quests to save princesses from evil captors. They all dreamed of becoming knights but Dan and Chris were the only ones to live that fantasy. The way the system worked was they were chosen for training if they showed potential, Phil was given to the blacksmith as an apprentice and PJ was shoved straight into the same job that his father and mother had had before him. A servant of the King. Luckily for him and the rest of the servants Jack and Carrie were kind employers, who paid them fairly and were never cruel. Pj would also say that he was quite good friends with the King as well as his brother Dean, which meant that PJ was normally requested by the King when he needed something doing and he would let PJ have a rest every so often and they would chat.  
PJ was snapped out of his thoughts by someone tapping his shoulder, he looked around to see Chris stood there holding a sack of potatoes in his arms.  
"Chris?" PJ looked across to see an empty field. "I thought you were training some guards with Dan?"  
"We finished for the day. Dan has gone down to see Phil and I said we'd meet him there once you'd finished work."  
"Oh right, well I've just got to get one last sack of potatoes and then I've been told I can go." PJ indicted towards the shed and took a step forwards.  
Chris stopped him and held up the sack in front of him. "One step ahead of you mate."  
"You shouldn't have Chris those things are really heavy." PJ tried to take the bag from him but Chris held onto it.  
"No no no, you've carried plenty today. I'll take this one for you." Chris told PJ and started walking towards the kitchens.  
"What no!" PJ followed him, trying to get Chris to let him carry the potatoes but he refused and Chris made it all the way to the top if the hill before PJ managed to grab hold of the sack and take hold of it himself.  
"I could have got into trouble if anyone has seen you doing my work for me."  
"Nah you wouldn't have, I would have told them that I wouldn't give it you to carry if anyone started a fuss." Chris assured PJ as they went into the kitchen and he plunked down the heavy bag of potatoes.

* * *

Dan walked down the muddy path towards the blacksmiths, he went often but not nearly as much as he used to. Phil and him had been friends for as long as he could remember, their families had been friends and they had been neighbours for their entire childhood. They knew each other before they had met Chris and PJ and when Dan was chosen for training and Phil was sent to the blacksmiths he cried a little bit, not because he would miss him because he knew he would see him regularly, but because his best friends dream was over and Phil had just accepted it without a fight. He had accepted it like he knew it was coming, like he knew that he wasn't any good to be a knight, which Dan knew was completely untrue. But Phil was good at what he did now, he was the best blacksmith in all of Proteger and everyone knew him. He made all the armour that Dan and Chris wore and the King as well, he had made all the swords for all the army and their helmets too.  
Phil wasn't expecting Dan to visit him which made Dan extra excited to surprise him. As he got closer he slowed down to a tip toe and snuck towards the front of the blacksmiths. Dan glanced round the corner and saw Phil sat on a bench polishing a helmet, Dan crouched down and silently moved to behind the bench making sure Phil hadn't noticed him. He then reached up and jabbed Phil in the side causing him to throw the helmet and rag up in the air and jump up from the seat.  
"Whaa?" Phil shouted and looked round wildly trying to find a culprit, his eyes fell on Dan who was doubled up behind the bench laughing. Phil tried to keep a straight face but after a minute ended up in the same state as Dan.  
After a few minutes there laughter had subsidized and they both sat on the bench breathing heavily.  
"Seriously? Every time?" Phil asked Dan still slightly laughing.  
"Yep, and it gets funnier each time." he replied wiping the edges of his eyes with his cuff.  
"What are you doing down here anyway? I thought you had duties and stuff?"  
"Me and Chris decided they can wait. We haven't seen you in ages!"  
"Its only been a couple of weeks." Phil pointed out.  
"Yeah, well that's a long time not to see your best friend. Oh, and that reminds me, Chris and Peej should be down in a bit."  
"Chris and PJ are coming as well?" Phil's eyes lit up.  
"Yep, they were going to walk down after PJ finishes for the day."  
"Yes!" Phil stood up and did a little dance before bending down and picking up the helmet he was working on. Only Dan noticed that it wasn't a helmet.  
"What's that you making?" Dan asked, looking at the object in Phil's hands. It was a kind of tiara with lots of jewels and thin wires running over the top to create a sort of lid. There were lots of different types of metals all interwoven into a coil at one side which loosened slightly and wrapped around the whole head dress.  
"Its something the King asked me to make, it's the Queens birthday in a weeks time and he wanted to give her a new crown." Phil answered.  
"Its brilliant, she'll love it." Dan was saying as Chris and PJ walked into the blacksmiths.  
"Chris! PJ!" Phil stood up and greeted his friends with hugs.  
"How come I didn't get a hug when I got here?" Dan pouted jokingly.  
"Because you attacked me before you had even said hello." Phil laughed and the other two each gave a confused chuckle.  
"Guys, what took you so long?" Dan asked Chris and PJ as they all sat down.  
"I had to finish moving all the food to the kitchens so the cooks could start planning the Queens birthday feast." PJ explained.  
"Birthday feast?" Phil looked at PJ with a confused expression.  
"Yeah, the Kings only told people in the castle so far so don't go spreading this, but, he's holding a big party in the streets in front of the castle and everyone is invited." Chris told Phil.  
"Everyone? Wow, so you mean I'm invited?" Phil asked.  
"Yeah! Literally everyone in Proteger." Dan answered.  
"That's amazing, I've never been invited to a royal party before."  
"Me neither I guess, I've always been invited but never as a guest. Just to wait on people and clear the plates." PJ told the group.  
"Well now you both can go to one! And by the sounds of things this one is going to be memorable."

* * *

"This information is true, yes?"  
"Of course."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes Ben, how many times to I have to tell you."  
"We just need to be absolutely certain for this to work Charlie."  
"I know the plan and I'm sure this information is correct, I swear it."  
"Very well. I'll leave first, we don't want to attract any attention so stay here for a while before leaving."  
"Alright. Oh Ben? Same place, same time?"  
"Yeah." Ben nodded at Charlie before pulling up his hood and walking away.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello again :D special thanks to Sasaphrinascream and FezzesDeerstalkersRedscarves for helping me decide on a character and thanks to everyone for all your positive feedback. Make sure to leave reviews and let me know what you think, I love improving my writing so anything you guys say will help me :) xxx**

* * *

She stared at the scroll in her hands, her fingers trembling slightly she read and re read every word trying to take in what it meant. She never thought she'd be able to leave, not after what her father had done anyway, but this roll of parchment was telling her otherwise. She was free, free to go back into Proteger as a worthy citizen, not the daughter of a murderer. She could walk down the streets without having to hide her face, she could have her own house and food, she could marry whoever she wanted.  
Her moment of happiness was broken. Marry whoever she wanted? Maybe that was a bit too far. She could never marry the person she loved, they hadn't met in weeks and the letter he sent her were becoming shorter and more rushed. He explained about how the security was getting better and even he couldn't go anything about it, not without telling anyone about her anyway. She understood completely but still missed the days where they would both slip away from their lives and secretly meet up somewhere deep in the forest just outside of Proteger.  
They had met in the small clearing in the forest where they sometimes meet. Its a small secluded area with only one visible entrance and another hidden under bushes and other greenery. The trees that surround it are extremely tall and in the summer months they are so full of leaves that only a single ray of light shines through and formed a perfect circle in the centre of the clearing.  
It had been an autumn day when they had met, there was a chill in the air and there was a thick layer of pink blossom on the ground which covered everything like a blanket. She was making her way back into Proteger after collecting blackberries for the kitchens in the castle, her skirt and apron were being held up from the ground with one hand and her basket of blackberries was held firmly in the other. She was making her way through the clearing when all of a sudden a man in leather armour had ran into the clearing with his sword in his hand and charged straight at her.  
She screamed and dropped the blackberries which went flying and raised both her hands in front of her.  
"Please, please, no, I didn't do anything, I didn't do anything." she half cried half shouted.  
He stopped a short distance away from her in the clearing but still pointed his sword at her "Who are you and what is your purpose here?" she heard him ask.  
"Kitchen hand in the City of Proteger, I'm here collecting blackberries for the Queen and King wedding celebrations." she heard him sheath his sword and looked up at him. Seeing the coat of arms of King Jack of his breastplate she felt a sigh of relief wash over her and she let her arms drop to her sides.  
"Terribly sorry miss." He gave her a short bow before continuing "We're on high alert at the moment and Dan and Chris are devising a battle plan, I was just checking the security around these woods. I hope you can forgive me for my misguided attack."  
And suddenly she realised "Your Sir Dean Howard, supervisor of security and punishment in Proteger, brother to the King!" she fell to her knees "I'm the one that's sorry Sir, I didn't realise I was in your presence."  
"Oh, don't worry about a thing like that. I was the one that ran at you with a sword, wasn't I? Now come on." He took her hand and helped her stand before picking up her basket, she took the basket off him.  
"Thank you Sir." she gave him a slight bow and started to collect up the blackberries she could find.  
"Leave them, I'd be happy to escort you back to the kitchens and explain why you don't have any blackberries." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
"Oh no, Sir. I couldn't ask that of you."  
"No no, I insist." He held out his arm like a gentlemen and she took it timidly, not knowing what the others would think when they saw her.  
It turns out that no one ever did. They walked back to the kitchens and she had to leave to wash some vegetables as soon as they arrived. After that Dean went out of his way to pass the kitchens and get a glimpse of her, this continued for several weeks until one day he pulled bet aside and asked her to meet him in the clearing. After that they met in the clearing every week at the same time, they developed a close relationship and a year later he told her he loved her, and she said the same back. She was truly happy for the first time in her life, Dean was going to speak to the King about marrying her and they had planned how they were going to tell all their friends and family about their secret.  
She didn't think anyone could break her happiness until her father killed a man whilst drunk one night. He had been sentenced to death and the rest of his family exiled as punishment. Her mother had died shortly after and her siblings had moved further away but she stayed in the small town just outside of Proteger so she could keep going back to the clearing. They met up nearly every week and regularly sent letters to one another for a a few more years, that was until 2 years ago when the King exiled two men for plotting to kidnap the Queen. Ever since then the security has been getting tighter, at first Dean was able to slip through his own defences but after a while some of the guards began to notice how the Kings brother was disappearing every so often and he was unable to sneak away regularly.  
But now she could be in the city with him again, she didn't know if they would be able to meet up anywhere but at least she would feel closer to him. She turned over the scroll and got out an ink pot and quill.  
'Dearest Love' she wrote 'by the time you receive this letter I will most likely be back in the City. I realize that you are not able to leave the Castle much but I do hope that we will see each other soon. All my love forever and always' she hesitated wondering whether the letter would be read of not before writing.  
'Emma Blackery'

* * *

Dean, Chris and Dan sat around the table in the board room, Chris and Dan were having a whispered conversation and Dean was lent back in his chair looking out the window. They were waiting for the two guards that they had sent to identify the men at the inn to arrive back. Chris and Dan finished their chat and the room was in complete silence for a number of tense minutes.  
Dan cleared his throat "er Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If it is Ben and Charlie, are we going to tell Jack?"  
Dean thought for a moment "I don't think we should."  
"Why not? Shouldn't he be aware of Ben and Charlie's actions in case they try anything again?" Chris put in.  
"Jack can't stand knowing that Carrie is in danger, if he knows Ben and Charlie are close he'll just worry and panic. If it is them, we can stop them without him knowing." Dean said.  
At that moment there was a sharp knock and the door opened revealing two tired looking guards and a servant who Dan, Chris and Dean recognised as Alex but didn't say anything.  
"Come in, take a seat. You must be tired." Dean motioned towards two chairs and the guards sat down. Alex closed the doors and then went to stand at the side of the room.  
"So, was it them?" Chris asked, quickly getting to the point.  
"We waited for a whole day until the guy came and his hair wasn't even that red. The landlord was a bit mad actually." One of the guards said.  
The three sighed in relief "Thank goodness it wasn't them." Dan said aloud. The others nodded in agreement.  
"Well, men. Thank you for your services to the crown, please go and rest for a few days. You have travelled far and fast and we are grateful to you." Dean stood up and Chris and Dan followed.  
The guards stood and bowed to each Dan, Chris and Dean before walking out of the door that Alex has held open for them. Alex was about to shut the door behind him when Chris said.  
"You know Alex, I was thinking about taking a walk later. Around the castle, would you go and check the weather is ok for me. Make sure you take your time." He grinned at Alex.  
A grin spread across Alex's face "No problem Sir" he winked and left, shutting the door behind him.  
Chris looked around to see the other two looking at him "What?"  
"You can check the weather out of the window and why was he so happy about it?" Dan said what was on both their minds.  
"Now he can have a break withoutgetting told off. He just has to say that I sent him." Chris smiled at the other two who laughed and said their goodbyes to each other before all of them left the room.

* * *

"We need to be more careful next time, Charlie, they almost caught us. If it wasn't for that red haired man we found we'd have been seen by them guards." Ben whispered to his friend who was sat next to him.  
"I know, thank goodness we found this place to meet. No one will see us here." Charlie said looking around at the tall trees which surrounded them.  
"Yeah, and it's a lot closer to the City than that small town." Ben laid back against the grass holding his hand in front of his face to shield his eyes from the only ray of light that was coming into the clearing through a gap in the centre of the full and green trees.


End file.
